


A chaptered phanfiction

by Vic_Sten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Sten/pseuds/Vic_Sten
Summary: Many chapters telling various stories that are all linked





	1. Midnight movies

"I'm so tired" Dan sighs as he complains to Phil who sits to the left of him in the cab as they head on their way back to the flat. "Me too we spent 6 hours in meetings today not including coffee with the editors, this new book is exhausting" Phil turns and looks at Dan. He replies with a sigh, "Ya but soon we will be home and we can relax together and not worry about the new book." Dan says with a cheeky smile. Phil smirks at Dan and asks "What movies do you want to watch tonight?" "Oh I don't know I'm kind of in a spooky mood maybe a horror or two to celebrate the beginning of October" Dan says nudging Phil and looking at him in a way that said "Pretty please I really wanna" and winked at Phil. "Oh ok as long as you promise we can cuddle after so I'm not up all night fearing for my life " Phil says exaggerating it like always. "I was already planning on it" Dan says placing his hand on Phil's knee and lifting his hand to kiss it. They rode the rest of the way in silence holding hands. Peacefully listening to the gentle hum of the cars engine and the wind rushing by their slightly opened windows. They thought about various things that popped in and out of their mind, everything from the new book to why we are alive. Then next thing they knew they were home. After spending five minutes slowly climbing the stairs and talking about the new book they were at the door. Dan quickly jumped in front of Phil before he could open the door and said "Before I let you open this door we are making a rule". He says smirking "What is it?" Phil pleads. "We are not allowed to talk about any work related things-no book, no videos, no live streams nothing. Just each other" Dan said. Phil quickly agreed and kissed Dan on the cheek and fumbled to unlock the door. After a moment of struggle he finally opened the door. They walked into Dan's room sat down on the bed and turned on the Dan's laptop. After finding a movie, they lied down under the black covers of Dan's bed and cuddled up together. After they were comfortable they started the movie. They sat watching as the fighting duo in the movie worked to defeat the demon that had possessed the victim. Phil whispered gently "The duo reminds me of us." He said it so quietly Dan almost didn't hear him, but Dan asked Phil "Why do you think that? Who would be the cop? Who would be the priest?" Phil said "I don't know it seems like they work really well together even though in the beginning they weren't very close. And I don't know who would be who it was just a simple comment." This took Dan by surprise, he had always thought of Phil as a friend and it seemed from that Phil didn't always like him. Dan shyly asked "Well what is that supposed to mean? Did you not like me when we first met??" Dan turned his head to hide the fact that he was already on the verge of tears. "No! Of course not, why would you think that?!" Phil added, getting defensive that Dan would ever think that. Dan choked on his words as he stuttered "W-Well it's just that you said we were like them b-because they didn't like each other at first." Dan sniffles quietly. Phil sits up straight, puts his arm lovingly around Dan and rubs his back gently trying to comfort him and said "Aw dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I meant that they slowly became better and better friends I never meant to hurt you." He paused and kissed Dan on top of his head "I love you, I always have and I always will." He slowly lifted dans head so he was looking into his deep brown eyes that he fell in love with so many years ago "I'm sorry." He said, gently kissing Dan to comfort him. Phil hated seeing Dan upset especially when he knew it was his fault. Dan wiped the few tears he cried while Phil was apologizing. Part of him cried because he was distressed because of Phil's comment. His heart fluttered. Part of him cried because he realized how much he loved Phil and his ebony black hair and his gorgeous blue and green eyes. Dan loved Phil and how he apologized even though it wasn't his fault, it was Dan's own fault. "No no I'm sorry I overreacted over something silly I love you too Hun." He said frailly as he cuddled under Phil's arm more. "It's fine dear, lets just watch the movie it doesn't matter." Phil says smoothly as he presses play again. After a few minutes they seemed to have forgotten the entire thing and Phil occasionally jumped from the demon popping up out of nowhere and scaring his pants off. Then out of nowhere the demon screeched loudly and speared behind the priest and scared Phil. "HOLY FUCK" Phil screamed so loud he was worried the people downstairs would hear. Phil buried his face under dans arm as Dan is laughing at Phil's response to the sudden jump scare. "Watch your language" Dan jokes more amused by Phil swearing-as it was a rare occasion that only happened in the bedroom otherwise- than he was by the movie. They finished watching the movie-kind of- and after many cuddles and kisses -and maybe a bit more- they checked the time. It was only 10:30pm so they decided to watch a comedy so that they weren't too scared to sleep. Dan picked a very vulgar comedy-of course- and Phil was flustered the entire time. Dan loved how cute Phil was when he was flustered. Dan watched Phil squirm and bury his face in the pillows trying to block out the foul language and constant sex scenes. "You're so cute right now" Dan said giggling to himself. Phil scowled at him "well I don't feel cute this movie is so disgusting and vulgar. I know you picked it to but me" he said moving his face away to avoid Dan's incoming kiss. Dan snarled sarcastically at Phil's avoidance. "Ok fine you can pick a different movie if you hate this one so much" he said apologetically. "And I will" Phil said with total confidence as he was already scrolling through the movies. After 15 minutes of arguing they finally decided on a romantic comedy because they agreed that they might as well both hate it or both love it and both loving it didn't seem achievable. They figured it would just be background noise like the last one either way. They chatted, cuddled and payed more attention to making out than the did the movie but after the finished they looked at the time again. "It's 11:30" Phil says with a yawn. Dan sleepily puts his computer on his bedside table and cuddles up to Phil "I love you Phil" he spoke in a whisper. "I love you more" Phil countered as they slowly drifted off into a long peaceful sleep. Dan dreamt of all the dates his been on with Phil and Phil dreamt of him and Dan riding on a rainbow. Phil wakes up countless hours later. Dan is still asleep to his left. He groggily checked his phone it was 10am and he had a message from his and dans friend PJ the text read "me and Chris want to talk to you and Dan can you guys meet us at my place at 2?". Phil quietly got up and responded to the the texts "Dan is still asleep he was up pretty late but we can probably make it see you then" he didn't question what they wanted to talk about he was sure it was nothing. Phil grabbed his coffee then sat down and started watching tv and waited for Dan to wake up.


	2. "WE NEED TO TALK"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and PJ want to know why Dan and Phil have been so secretive lately

Phil sits rewatching FREE! While he waits for Dan to wake up. He checks the time its only 10:45. He still has 3 hours until they should be on the way to PJ's. He continued to watch the show and started thinking when he saw Haru and Makoto. He found it funny how Dan loved the black haired Haru and how Phil himself loved Mokoto and the way the character reminded him of Dan for some strange reason. His heart filled with and emotion he couldn't describe he was overcome with it. He felt his face flush red and a huge grin spread across his face. He closed his eyes and fell back on the couch picturing Dan and his gorgeous body and his loving touch.

"Well you seem happy" Dan says startling Phil "oh! Uh-I uh-didn't see you there" Phil stutters. Dan laughed "of course not you were too busy lying with a stupid grin across your face. What were you smiling about anyway?". Phil looked down feeling himself blush again "well I was just thinking about how my favourite character is Makoto and how much he reminds me of you". Dan was a bit shocked by Phil's response "oh? How so" Phil looked down again filled with embarrassment "well maybe the way he is bigger than Haru in the way he is built. Maybe the way he walks and talks. I don't know" " huh... that's cute." Dan said with a grin "especially since Haru reminds me of you" he continued as he felt his cheeks flush red. Phil giggled "that's sweet" he said as he stood and kissed Dan. 

"You might want to eat and get dressed" Phil added. "Why? Are we filming something?" Dan questioned. "No, we are going to PJ's at two him and Chris want to talk to us" Phil explained. "Oh?! What do they want to talk about? I hope they don't know about us" Dan said feeling this pit form in his stomach making him want to vomit. Dan and Phil hadn't told anyone they were in a relationship. Their parents were ok with them both being bisexual but they didn't know about their relationship. This was also because they were too worried of their friends being creeped out that they were fucking. "No no I'm sure it's nothing they probably just wanted to get together. I mean we haven't seen them in months." Phil said trying to reassure Dan. Dan smiled weakly "ok what time did you say we are going again?". "We have to be there at two so be ready in like two hours" Phil answered. "Ok. Have you had breakfast?" Dan questioned. "No not yet" Phil said. "Oh I'll go make us some then we can talk" Dan said already walking away to get him and Phil some cereal.

"So what's the plan" Dan asked as he handed Phil his cereal and sat down. "Plan for what" Phil mumbled with a mouth full off cereal. "I just think we should have a plan or a backstory of sorts if PJ and Chris as about our relationship" Dan explained. "Ohhh. Well is it so bad if they know? I mean I don't think they will care that much" Phil said. "I'm not worried about them caring I'm worried about them slipping up in a video and our fans finding out" Dan said putting his hand on Phil's shoulder. "About that... I was thinking maybe we should tell our audience I mean they do make it VERY clear they would be ok with it" Phil said hopefully looking up at Dan with his bluey-green eyes glimmering. "I was thinking the same thing but I want them to find out because we told them not because one of our friends slipped up" Dan said "So what do we tell them if they ask" he continued. "Ok I agree maybe we tell them we've been working on a secret project with the book if they ask why we are being secretive" Phil suggested. "Sounds good" Dan said finishing his last bite of cereal.

After grabbing both his and Phil's bowl and putting them in the dishwasher he checked the time-it was 12:40- "wow time flies" Dan said to himself. Dan went to the bathroom to straighten his hair then stood looking in the mirror for a while and thought about Phil. Were they really ready to tell their fans they were dating. "Of course we are I shouldn't think like that" he muttered to himself as he walked back to his room and threw on his jeans and grabbed a tee shirt from his closet. As he walked back out to the lounge he asked "are you ready yet Phil we only have..." he paused checking the time "10 minutes before we should leave". He walked into the lounge only to realize Phil wasn't there. "Sorry sorry" Phil said hopping out of his room while pulling up his pants still. "I'm ready lets go" he said already texting for an uber. Fifteen minutes later there uber arrived. Dan checked his phone "ok it's only 1:35 we will still make it in time" he said to Phil as he climbed into the car.

Dan and Phil went over what they would say if PJ and Chris were suspicious of them dating as the car pulled into the street. Right before they got out of the car Dan kissed Phil's cheek "we got this!" He whispered gently to Phil before opening his door and stepping out. Phil paused a moment before knocking on the door and took a breath. "It'll be ok" he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. After a couple seconds PJ opens the door and welcomes them in. They say hello to Chris when they enter the kitchen to have some coffee at the table. "So" PJ said once they had sat down with their coffee "we need to talk" he continued. "What do we need to talk about" Dan asked becoming more and more anxious by the minute. "Well me and PJ think you've been really distant lately. We were wondering if something was going on or if something was wrong" Chris answered. "No nothing's wrong we've just been working on a thing we can't talk about. I'm sorry if we've been a bit distant" Phil said as calmly as possible. "Oh that makes sense we were scared you might have been secretly dating or something" PJ jokes. "Ha..ha ya nothing weird just secret projects" Dan says feeling his heart race. Dan felt like his heart was beating so hard it was going to burst a hole in his chest. "You sound nervous I was only joking about the dating bit" PJ says concerned that Dan and Phil were lying to him.

"THATS BECAUSE WE ARE DATING" Phil exclaims as he gets up and runs to the bathroom locking himself in and sobbing. Dan hung his head in shame for a moment before running to Phil. Dan knocked on the door "Phil please let me in". After a few moments Phil opened the door and let him in. After closing and locking the door once again he fell into Dan crying as he said "I'm sorry it was eating me up inside". "Phil it's alright" Dan said moving to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "It's fine don't worry about it Phil we will just tell them to keep our secret. I'm sure it will be fine". Phil let out a small sob once again "thank you for not being mad at me" he said quietly as he hugged Dan a bit more. "Now let's get you cleaned up and we will go and talk to them" Dan said wiping away Phil's tears and standing up to open the door. "Ok I think I'm good to talk to them" Phil said after wiping away his tears. Dan opened the door and they both walked out to the kitchen.

After they had sat down Chris said "you know we are happy for you. You didn't have to be afraid of telling us". "We weren't scared of telling you we are worried about you two slipping up in a video and our subscribers knowing." Dan said quietly. "We want to tell them ourselves when the time is right" Phil added. "We promise we will be as careful as possible we don't want to ruin it for you guys" Chris said. "By the way how long has this been going on?" PJ asked. "Uhhh about 4 years now" Dan said. "Holy shit how did you go that long without telling people" Chris said. "It wasn't easy but we tried really hard" Phil said. "Well we should get going now we do actually have work to do today" Dan said standing up and walking to the door.

"Well good luck we wish you well" PJ said as they walked to the uber Dan had asked for about 5 minutes ago when they were in the bathroom. Once the had gotten in Dan said "I'm glad we did that". Phil smiled "I'm glad we did that too" he said kissing Dan on the cheek as the car started to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love write by this so far please leave feedback


	3. Drunken Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil post the video about them dating. When it gets good feedback they celebrate-WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SMUTTY IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THEY READ COMMENTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTTY

Finally Dan and Phil arrive home after a long car ride where they held hands the entire time. When they were finally in their apartment they both sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Why...are there...so many...stairs" Dan said with the little bit of air he could muster. Phil's breathing was heavy "because we got a good deal" he said laughing a little bit. After a few minutes of silence they caught their breath. "We should go film a gaming video" Phil said after looking at the clock realizing it was only 4pm. "What should we film? The sims or undertale?" Dan asked. "The sims maybe it's been a while" Phil said standing up. "Ok" Dan said following him to the gaming room.

They set everything up and pressed record. "Hello Dan and Phil games...babies" Phil said his usual Intro. "Spoilers Phil be more subtle next time" Dan replied. "Oh they already saw the title get over it" Phil said. They continued to film for 45 minutes (granted most of it was edited out) and once they had finished they turned off the recording and checked the time. "Wow it's already almost five. Do you want to order pizza for dinner?" Phil said. "Is that even a question?!" Dan replied. Phil called the pizza place and ordered their usual pizzas. 

Once the pizza arrived Phil brought it into the lounge. "Here you go" Phil said to Dan as he handed him his pizza. "Thank you" Dan replied already opening the box and grabbing a slice. "So" Phil said after a moment "I was thinking maybe we should film the video telling our subscribers about us tomorrow. We don't have to upload it right away but I think we should get filming done" he continued. "I think so too. I'm not worried about uploading it. We should upload it sometime this week" Dan answered. "Ok we will film tomorrow" Phil confirmed. They made small talk as they finished their pizzas. Finally after finishing their pizzas and re-watching part of FREE! again they finally got up to go to bed. They went to Phil's room for a change and fell asleep in each others arms at 10:30. The next morning Dan was lying in the bed awake when he heard Phil's voice whisper "are you ready". "Ya I think so" Dan said back. They lied there for a little while before getting up and making some cereal for breakfast. "So let's plan out this video" Dan said not wanted to waste time. "Well I was thinking we tell them we have news and then tell them when and how it started" Phil said. "Ok I was thinking the same thing" Dan replied they finished their breakfast as they replied to emails and checked all their social medias. Dan looked at the time on his laptop it was already noon. "Woah it's already noon we should go film" Dan announced. "Oh wow ya we should" Phil said getting up to put on nicer clothes. Dan followed close behind.

After they had gotten dressed they sat on Phil's bed and took a deep breath before pressing record. Dan held Phil's hand and whispered to him "it'll be ok". Phil pressed record. "Hey guys" he said with a little less happiness then usual. "We have some big news for you" Dan said with as much confidence as he could. They continued to tell the story about how 4 years ago they confessed their feelings for each other and that they have been dating ever since. They stated that they hoped people were ok with their announcement and signed off with Dan's arm around Phil and as Dan kissed Phil's forehead he turned off the camera.

"Phew" Phil said falling backwards onto his bed "I hope everyone is ok with this" he continued. "I'm sure they will do fine Dan said leaning in to kiss Phil. They lied there a moment before Phil said "you know what. I'm going to edit and upload this tonight". "Ok tell me when you do so I can tweet it" Dan said. Phil connected his camera to his laptop and started the editing process. After a couple minutes Dan brought him some coffee and a sandwich "tell me if you need anything" Dan said as he handed Phil his food. "Ok" Phil mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich. After an hour of editing Phil was ready to upload the video. "Dan! I'm done editing" Phil shouted. Dan came rushing in already setting up a tweet. After they were all set up they made the video public and posted it. Dan tweeted "new video...BIG NEWS". 

Now they waited. It was only 3 but Dan came in with a bottle of champagne "let's celebrate!!" He said to Phil. "It's only three in the afternoon Dan and we don't even know if the video has good feedback" Phil said sounding nervous. "Ok then lets check" Dan said already opening the comment section. They sat on Phil's bed and started reading the comments. "We are so happy for you", "I'm so happy you told us", "you two are so cute". These were only some of the comments. "See it's doing great" Dan said picking up the champagne bottle and popping the cork. "Now let's celebrate" Dan shouted as he poured a couple glasses. "Ok I'm so relieved" Phil said grabbing his glass and taking a sip. "Now let's really celebrate" Dan said standing to play music on a speaker that sat on Phil's desk. After playing some music Dan walked over to Phil. 

Grabbing his hands Dan pulled Phil up so he was standing "let's dance" Dan said already pouring himself a second glass of champagne refilling Phil's glass. Dan started dancing with Phil who was already a little tipsy. They danced for what seemed like ages. After Dan finished his 6th glass and Phil finished his 5th they fell back onto Phil's bed. They were extremely drunk and Dan rolled over on top of Phil and started to kiss him slowly at first but slowly gaining force. Phil kissed back feeling his heart start to race. Dan parted their lips and Phil let out a soft moan which turned Dan on. Phil rolled over so that he was on top of Dan and took control. Phil started to slowly take off Dan's shirt and could feel his own jeans becoming more tighter by the second, but he wanted Dan to beg for more. Dan broke their kiss for a moment "Phil please I need you". This made Phil move slower. Dan moaned as Phil slowly pulled down his jeans and rubbed his hand slowly across Dan's hard cock. Dan moaned again "please Phil". Phil couldn't take it anymore. Phil pulled down Dan's boxers and did the same to himself.

Phil began to kiss Dan with full passion making Dan whine. Phil reached his hand down and began to stroke Dan's member. Dan was startled by the sudden contact but quickly began to plead. "Please Phil...more". Phil's movement had become more rhythmic but he took Dan's pleading as permission to go further. Phil grabbed Dan's hips and flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees. Phil ran his hands down Dan's back while he kissed his back and legs. "Please... Phil I need you inside me" Dan begged. Phil took this as consent,after grabbing the live from the bedside drawer he slipped 1 finger inside Dan slowly thrusting it in and out. Then he added another and another after that. He sat doing that for a while until Dan screamed "FUCK PHIL". Phil couldn't take anymore suspense slowly at first Phil thrust himself into Dan striking his prostate. "FUCK..PHIL...YES" Dan cried with pleasure. Dan began to stroke himself needing friction. Phil sped up his thrusts becoming more and more rhythmic. "D-Dan I'm close" Phil moaned. Finally Phil came undone and so did Dan shortly after.

They collapsed in a sweaty, hot, drunken mess and held each other in their arms. They lied there for a moment before Phil whispered "we should celebrate more often". "We should" Dan answered. "I love you" Phil said. "I love you too" Dan replied. As the sun began to dip below the horizon they drifted off into a long peaceful sleep (still completely naked might I add). When they woke up they would see the destruction of what they started.


	4. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil don't realize what they started by telling the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance

Dan woke up groggily and reached for his phone on the bedside table to check the time after realizing it was noon he opened Instagram. He scrolled through mindlessly when he saw something that caught his eye. "Wait does this mean that some phan fiction is close to the truth???" Dan read the caption under a VERY detailed drawing of him and Phil having sex. "Oh no...oh no no no" Dan muttered trying not to wake up Phil who had now flipped himself on top of Dan and started to drool. Dan quickly started FBI level investigating to see if this was a recurring thing. Sure enough the amount of fan fiction had tripled the comments were a cluster fuck of phan girls and everybody flipped their shit at the video.

Dan carefully moved Phil's head and got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. His mind was racing thinking about what they had done and what they could do to fix it. He knew they couldn't just erase something like that from the Internet. He tried best he could to erase as much as possible while he waited for Phil to wake up. He privated the video and reported all the posts and comments he came across. 

Finally after an hour of panic Phil woke up and stumbled into the living room. "Well that was a fun night" Phil groaned at Dan realizing how much of a hangover he had. Phil stumbled over to Dan and began to make out with him. Dan pushed him off "now is not the time we have a problem, look" Dan said with a serious tone shoving his laptop towards Phil. Phil's happy slightly buzzed hangover expression suddenly dropped. "Oh no this is bad" Phil said mournfully "SHIT what do we do" Phil continued. Dan shook his head "I don't know, I already took down the video but we know how hard it is to just get rid of something like that". "Well all we can do for now is try to delete as much as possible." Phil said partially annoyed partially determined. 

After hours of screaming, calling companies and eating they had done as much as they could. They were never going to get rid of this video they gave up. "I'm so sorry this happened Hun" Dan said putting his arm around Phil. Phil shook his head "no its not your fault, none of this is out fault". Dan started to cry "I-I just wish we could have done more. I hate that our fans are like this". "You know sometimes I just want to quit when they get like this" Phil sighed. "I mean we could, we both know we can get jobs really easily, why not?" Dan suggested. Phil looked up at him with a questioning look on his face "you don't mean that do you?! They would hate us!!" He said. Dan sighed "oh why the fuck should I care. We decided to tell them our biggest secret and they got stupid. We should just make a video saying we quit". Phil thought for a moment they could just make one video and be at peace but would they? They discussed it for a while after a few hours they checked the time "well we can't record tonight it's already 11pm. Let's call it a night and go to bed. We will record tomorrow" Phil said. They went to bed but Dan couldn't sleep he was thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days they had finally trusted their fans and it ended in disaster. Dan finally dozed of to sleep and had several nightmares.

A few hours past and Phil woke up it was already 10am . He gently pushed Dan "wake up bear we really need to film" Phil whispered. "Ughmhsmsghum" Dan grumbled sleepily. "I know your tired Dan but we need to do this" Phil said standing up and pulling a shirt over his head not even bothering with proper pants. Phil walked over to Dan and grabbed his hands to pull him up. Once Dan was sitting up Phil gently kissed him, it was the most genuine intimate moment they've had since this all happened. Dan stood up and lazily pulled on a shirt. They loosely planned what they were going to say and sat down to film.

"This video is going to be short but you all forced our hand" Phil said skipping his usual intro. " we are very disappointed in your reaction to our recent video and .... well we can't deal with this anymore." Dan said putting his arm around Phil starting to cry. "You may have noticed we have already deleted all social media and... we thought we would make a video explaining why" Phil said solemnly with a less joyful attitude that he usually used in his videos. "We j-it's can't do this any more" Dan said before busting into full sobs, unable to continue. "What Dan is trying to say is... we are both quitting YouTube" Phil said with a sigh burying his face into Dan's chest. "But we must say, this was the most fun we've ever had" Dan said shutting of the camera and falling back onto the bed looking at Phil for a moment gazing into his currently sad eyes, Dan leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't sad, it simply was. 

Hours later they uploaded it then they both closed their laptops putting them in the back corner of a closet. "I wasn't lying when I said this was the most fun I ever had you know... I love you Phil" Dan said as he closed the closet door and leaned his head against it. "I love you too" Phil said turning Dan around and hugging him with all his emotions. 

"This really was the most fun we've ever had" Phil said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this future chapters should be better


End file.
